The use of hair styling devices for styling hair is well known and many attempts have been made to provide devices such as hair rollers, curling irons and flat irons with structures to improve the results obtained in curling, straightening, and setting hair with the aid of air or heat.
In order to achieve a desired lift and volume to the hair, attempts in the past have used the combination of hair styling products such as mousses, gels and sprays in combination with a hair styling device such as a dryer, curling iron, or flat iron. However, the result of using this method is cumbersome and results in a very limited and not long-lasting through the day hair style.
It has now surprisingly been found a single hair styling device can achieve this unmet need. The present invention discloses a hair styling device for providing lift to a mass of undifferentiated hair stands on a scalp region comprising: a bundling means for gathering hair strands into hair bundles; a reservoir, in fluid communication with the bundling means, comprising a styling composition; and a means to hold and further align the hair strands along and beyond the bundling means.
This approach allows for the delivery of a thin layer of active on the hair, close to the scalp and results in a long-lasting hair style throughout the day. This approach also eliminates the problems associated with the use of too much styling product all over the hair, which will have a negative impact on the hair feel. The hair styling device of the present invention allows a user to put larger amounts of active (localized deposition) in a specific area to provide lift and volume benefits while minimizing feel tradeoff.